english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Billy West
William Richard "Billy" West (born April 16, 1952) is an American voice actor singer, comedian, musician and former radio personality. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1998) - Eggbert (ep95) *As Told By Ginger (2002-2003) - Cleetis Boregard (ep38), Mrs. Grimley (ep39) *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2009) - Archie (ep24), Dr. Furtwangler (ep4), Everett (ep24), Hyena (ep24), Kobe Cow#2 (ep23), Wise One (ep23) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2010) - Skeets *Ben 10 (2006) - Guard (ep10), Kraab (ep5), Punk#2 (ep10) *Black Dynamite (2012) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Voice (ep53) *Casper (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *CatDog (1998-1999) - Mr. Cornelius Sunshine, Rancid Rabbit, Alien Kid (ep15), Amazing Faye (ep25), Amazing Ray (ep25), Announcer#2 (ep2), Auctioneer (ep10), Dalmatian (ep20), French Chef (ep7), Generic Dog (ep18), Gopher, Greeter (ep24), Italian Guy (ep15), Man (ep25), Narrator (ep24), Native#1 (ep23), Radio Announcer (ep19), Radio DJ (ep21), Rancidhotep (ep16), Rancidhotep II (ep16), Randolph Grant, Roachie (ep5), Sgt. Sillybells (ep21), Sheepman Sam (ep23), Teacher (ep10), Waiter (ep24) *Catscratch (2006) - Bear Captain (ep16), Bear Guard (ep16) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2007) - Additional Voices *Detention (1999) - Emmitt Roswell *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (2000) - Foreman (ep40), Prosecutor (ep40) *Disney's Recess (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2016) - Grimtrix (ep77), Pumpkin (ep77) *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016) - Hungry Larry (ep24) *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Bashful, Bingo (ep34), Johnny Sage (ep37) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014-2016) - Adolfo (ep23), Fleagor, Howie (ep38), Jack A. Lopez (ep38), Mosquito (ep17), Ritchie, Waterbug (ep23) *Duck Dodgers (2004-2005) - The Mother Fudd, Zeke (ep19) *Earthworm Jim (1996) - Additional Voices *Evil Con Carne (2004) - Alien#2 (ep6), Gollum (ep6) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Slimer *Futurama (1999) - John A. Zoidberg, Philip J. Fry, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, Ipgee (ep1), Richard Nixon's Head (ep1), Smitty (ep1), Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2002) - Dinosaur#1 (ep10), Jaques (ep10), Pedestrian (ep?), Tour Guide (ep10) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000) - Dr. Zin (ep1) *I Am Weasel (1998) - Bag Boy (ep25), French Guard (ep25) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2002) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Action Hero (ep7), Angelo (ep7), Doug (ep7), Driver#1 (ep7), Employee (ep7), Owner (ep7), Pookie (ep6), T.V. Voice#2 (ep6), Young Boy (ep7) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Skeets (ep7) *Legion of Super Heroes (2007) - Dispatcher (ep7), Guide-Bot (ep7) *Loonatics Unleashed (2006-2007) - Electro J. Fudd (ep20), Reporter (ep19), Sagittarius Stomper (ep19) *Mad Jack the Pirate (1998) - Additional Voices *Mixels (2014) - Balk (ep1), Gobba (ep1), Lunk (ep1) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2007) - Dobie Broadway Jr. (ep32) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Alien Priest (ep25), Alien#1 (ep25), Boy#1 (ep20), Boy#4 (ep14), Coach (ep30), Freshman (ep14), Ghost (ep13), Goon (ep8), Guy#1 (ep33), Janitor (ep24), Mr. Pigott, Muck Monster (ep13), Razinski, Robot (ep13), SWAT Guy (ep8), Special Agent#2 (ep30), Teacher (ep20), Tourist (ep13) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001) - Bolivar (ep12), Dr. Miranda (ep31), Kid (ep31), Max (ep12), Potato (ep31) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Cell with Large Ears (ep4), Muscle Cell#1 (ep2) *Pinky and the Brain (1997-1998) - Anthony H. (ep35), Dean (ep41), Dodohead (ep52), Earl Wendell (ep63), George Beanstainer (ep48), Indian Man (ep31), Jay L. (ep29), Larry (ep28), Marv A. (ep25), Mayor (ep54), Nifty Bizarre (ep55), Receptionist (ep42), Regis (ep39), Roger E. (ep49), Wilderness Counselor (ep47) *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Moobeard (ep1), Value Guy (ep1) *Rayman (1999) - Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2002) - 2nd Crowd Member (ep27), Old Man (ep27), The Man (ep27), Wizard (ep27) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Art Hipster#3 (ep32), Butch Firbanks (ep32), Gunther Gator (ep2), Randy Warsaw (ep32) *Skylanders: Academy (2016) - Food Fight *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Kyle Finkster, Balloon Operator (ep10), Club Member#2 (ep23), Excavator Driver (ep17), Kid#2 (ep3), Milton the Cow, Mr. Fighty (ep4), Murray (Mildred; ep22), Rat#1 (ep15), Sonny Schmid (ep3), Therapig (ep5), Umpire (ep4) *Superman: The Animated Series (1999) - Lexie#2 (ep50) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) - Sam Melvick, Blix, Corky Shimazu, Kid (ep50), Lance (ep20), Larry Llama (ep48), Lars (ep31), Lou (ep24), Lucky Joe (ep1), Man (ep21), Phone Voice (ep45), Pilot (ep39), Reporter (ep24), TV Newscaster (ep1) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Announcer (ep4), Announcer (ep10), Announcer (ep20), Cell Phone Guy (ep10), Cricket Jack (ep20), Geek (ep8), Giant Pumpkin (ep10), Lumberjack (ep10), Nerve (ep20), Shadowland Guy (ep8), Teen Wolf (ep4) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005) - Geek Monster#1 (ep13), Hollis (ep13), Laughing Monster#1 (ep13), Leprechaun (ep1), Pilot#2 (ep4), Terry (ep4) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) - Aerobics Instructor (ep4), Announcer (ep4), Elmer Fudd, Golfer (ep2), Receptionist (ep2), Waiter (ep2), Additional Voices *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2009) - Monster (ep15), Pun Pirate#3 (ep10), Sailor (ep10) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Cur (ep23), Lar (ep23), Mo (ep23) *The Proud Family (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1997-1998) - Ducky Wheeze (ep28), Foghorn Leghorn (ep32), House Detective (ep39), King (ep37), Rodney (ep24) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2001) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013) - Rocket Racoon (ep44) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2004) - Jimmy Proudwolf (ep27) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Dr. John Zoidberg, Lars Fillmore, Philip J. Fry, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, Richard Nixon's Head, Zapp Brannigan *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Dr. John Zoidberg, Philip J. Fry, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth *Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) - Dr. John Zoidberg, Philip J. Fry, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, Leo Wong, Leo Wong's Caddy, Richard Nixon's Head, Zapp Brannigan *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Dr. John Zoidberg, Philip J. Fry, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, Carnival Barker, Land Squid, Leo Wong, M5438, Mr. Kroker, Richard Nixon's Head, Skeleton, Superhero, Zapp Brannigan *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) - Elmer Fudd *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Bi-Polar Bear *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Becker *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Shaggy Rogers *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Gardener#2, King Thingg, Major Biff Buzzard *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Biff Buzzard, President of Hollywood, Squirty *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Freddie 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Tamagotchi Video Adventures (1997) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Curious George (2006) - Manager *Dinosaur (2000) - Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Butch, Twin Brother *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Sumo Singers *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (1999) - Jackie Android (ep3), Lieutenant Rock Shrimp (ep3) *Looney Tunes: Cock-A-Doodle Duel (2004) - Porky Pig *Looney Tunes: Duck Dodgers in Attack of the Drones (2004) - Dr. Zoidberg, Porky Pig *Looney Tunes: Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) - Porky Pig *Looney Tunes: Museum Scream (2004) - Tweety Bird, Porky Pig 'TV Specials' *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Beast Master, Miniature Cyclops, Pirate#8, Spider Clown Mailman *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Fatso, Figurehead *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Car, Guard#1, Pizza Guy, Professor, Razinsky, Vacubot *How Murray Saved Christmas (2014) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies! (2005) - Louie, Sam Melvick *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back (2003) - Man#1, Sam Melvick *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Man, Sam Melvick *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Corky Shimazu, Sam Melvick *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Blix, British Official, Corky Shimazu, Sam Melvick *The Proud Family Movie (2005) - Board Member, Cab Driver 'Web Animation' *Zombie College (2000) - Graham, Skully Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Cats & Dogs (2001) - Ninja *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Elmer Fudd, Peter Lorre *Pixels (2015) - Additional Voices *Space Jam (1996) - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Seagulls 'Web Series' *SockPuppet Theatre (2012-2013) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Bashful 'Video Games' *Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) - Explorer Announcer, Sheriff Marion *Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time (1999) - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters (2000) - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful om Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Futurama (2003) - Dr. John Zoidberg, Philip J. Fry, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - Emilio Baza, Vampire 1 *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Elmer Fudd *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Pepe Le Pew *Looney Tunes Racing (2000) - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Pepe Le Pew *Open Season (2006) - O'Toole, Ricky Sr. *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - DJ, Pilots, Prisoners, US Soldiers *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Brady, Food Fight *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) - Additional Voices *Taz: W.A.N.T.E.D. (2002) - Elmer Fudd *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) - Sparx *The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian (2002) - Magus, Ptah *The Simpsons Game (2007) - Dr. John Zoidberg *Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe (2002) - Hamton J. Pig, Maximus Flash *Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein: Dare to Scare! (1999) - Hamton J. Pig *Wacky Races: Crash & Dash (2008) - Muttley *Wacky Races starring Dastardly and Muttley (2001) - Little Gruesome, Muttley Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (130) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2016. Category:American Voice Actors